The Truth Will Always Leak Out
by Lizdacious
Summary: Miley's best friends with Mikayla? Leaving Lilly in the dark. Miley and Mikayla soon become more than just friends, and lotsa drama happens. Mikiley ultimately, with some Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eep! Don't kill me! For writing a Mikiley… I will return to Dériver, I just need time for inspiration… And OMG, I am really upset at Miley for doing that double Hannah Montana thing, where her "twin" comes out. I mean they could've put a 5 minute break in between if she needed time to get dressed. Ugh.**

"What's with you two?" Lilly suspiciously eyed Mikayla and me.

"What?" I responded to her, trying to play dumb.

"Ever since she's been going to this school, you guys have been like… inseparable," Lilly huffed, staring at Mikayla with a disapproving look.

"It's nothing," I reassured Lilly, but oh it was something. She was absolutely the most amazing person I have ever met.

"If it's nothing, why are you looking at her dreamily?" Lilly pressed further.

Mikayla looked over at us quickly, and winked at me with her right eye. I felt my whole body melt underneath her gaze.

"Jeez, Miley. I'm not stupid. You've found a new best friend," Lilly breathed out, feeling defeated.

"No!" I practically screamed, "It's not that all Lilly!" I pulled Lilly's whole body close to me, "No one could ever replace you, Lilly…" I held her until I felt her arms wrap around me as well. I released her, and pushed her hair behind her ear, "You hear me, Lils, no one will ever take that spot…"

"Okay Miles," Lilly grinned, but it faded as quickly as it came, "but I really do feel like there's something going on between you and Mikayla…"

"Trust me, there's nothing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what were you and Lilly talking about today in study hall?" Mikayla questioned me, while lying on my bed, chewing on some twizzlers.

"You, actually," I laughed slightly, and grabbed a twizzler from the bag next to Mikayla.

"Really?" Mikayla's eyes glinted with curiosity, "What about me? Was it about my totally hot bod?"

"Ha ha… sure!" I swiveled my chair back to the desk to continue some homework.

"Seriously Miley, what did you guys say about me?" Mikayla's voice almost seemed like she was unsure if I said anything bad about her.

"Lilly was just worried that she was losing me as a best friend to you," I felt bad, I turned Lilly down for hanging out this afternoon, and I made up some lame excuse, but the real reason was I just couldn't find the courage to tell her I already made plans with Mikayla.

"But am I your best friend?" Mikayla asked me as though she was hurt I didn't refer to her as one.

"Yes, yes, you and Lilly are my best friends," I quickly responded.

"Both?" Mikayla scuffed. She grabbed another twizzler and ripped it with her teeth, staring at me, waiting for me to deny I actually said they both were my best friends.

"Mikayla," I exasperated, "You and I have something special… and what Lilly and I have is just something different. I need both of you." No matter what I said, it just wasn't pleasing Mikayla.

I don't even know what Mikayla and I have… I know I said we have something special, but I don't even quite get what we have. In a way I wish we were something more… but I don't really know what I'm aiming for. I love being around her, and she makes me feel so comfortable, but nervous and excited at the same time.

"But you don't even hang out with her anymore," Mikayla wasn't going to stop pestering me until I told her she was the only person I need to survive.

"What do you want me to say, you're the only one for me?" Somehow that last part came out of my mouth like I was trying to seduce her… I really meant to say 'What do you want me to say, you're my only best friend?' but I guess it's a Freudian slip.

She seemed to do a double take with me; making sure those words really did just leave my lips. "W-What?" For once she's at loss with words, which _never_ happens.

"Nothing," I said, not ever wanting to repeat those words again, "let's just start the homework, okay?"

"O-Okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miley, Oliver asked Mikayla out again, and you won't believe what she said!" Lilly was talking very fast, but the second she said Mikayla, her lips slowed down, and my heart stopped pumping. I grabbed my shirt right there, and clenched it, trying to see if I really did feel a pang there. "She said yes! Now Oliver's dating Mikayla! We can finally spend time together!"

"Excuse me Lilly," I pushed her out of the way and ran to the bathroom. I didn't want anyone to see me crying. I didn't want rumors to be spread.

I think I passed Mikayla on the way to the bathroom, I'm not quite sure though. I kept trying to tell myself just to take deep breaths, but it wasn't helping, nothing could stop me from crying. "Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly's voice echoed a bit, "I don't understand. Do you like Oliver?"

I just sobbed in response; I couldn't even explain to myself why I felt this way, so how would I be able to explain it to Lilly? "Where is she?" Mikayla asked entering the bathroom as well now.

"I've got the situation under control," Lilly said very forcefully.

"Obviously not if she's still crying," I just imagined Mikayla pushing Lilly against the wall right there.

"She's my best friend, let me handle this, get out," Lilly was sounding more and more angry by the second.

"She doesn't care about you anymore! She lied to you yesterday to hang out with me! Face it Lilly she hates you! So just leave!" Oh shit. Mikayla you did not just say that. My sobbing instantly stopped, and I think I heard Lilly actually whimper.

"Mi-Miley… is… is that true?" she sounded weak, like she would fall onto the floor any second. I opened the stall, and saw her standing there, her eyes already swelled with tears, just waiting for my confirmation, before they would fall. Mikayla stood far from her, with arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed.

"Lils, I-I…" I walked towards Lilly, and she backed away from me.

"Just tell me Miley. Did you lie to me yesterday to hang out with Mikayla? Yes or no?"

"Yes," I said defeated, "but Lilly, you have to understand…" I didn't finish my sentence, for she already ran out of the bathroom to probably avoid me.

I didn't know what to feel at the moment. Anger? Sadness? Let me try to sort everything out. Mikayla's dating Oliver, that's sadness. Mikayla told Lilly I lied to her. That's anger. Lilly is angry with me. That's sadness. My eyes flared and I looked at Mikayla, "I can't believe you," then I walked out, not even wanting to hear her response.


	2. Chapter 2

"I accept it," her eyes downcast to the floor.

"Accept what?" I move closer to Lilly on the couch. I don't even know what she's doing here; she completely ignored me the entire day after finding out that I lied to her. She knocked on my door, and now she's in my living room trying to explain something that makes no sense to me.

"That you and Mikayla will _always_ be better friends," she sniffles, and starts fiddling with her fingers.

"Lilly, that's not true," I'm trying to be sympathetic, but the only way that Lilly will ever understand is if I tell her the truth, "I'm going to tell you the truth, but you have to promise after I'm done, not to leave me."

Lilly rubs at her eyes then nods for me to continue.

"I have a crush on Mikayla," I squeeze my eyes shut, and just hope Lilly accepts what I just said.

"What?" her voice is filled with shock. She stands up from the couch, and stares at me with bewilderment.

I close my eyes again, and just wait for her to leave so I can break down. I lower my head, allowing my hair to cover my face, but I still haven't heard her feet move, or the door slam. I blink a few times, and observe Lilly. She seems hurt, but not the type of hurt I was expecting. "Lilly?" I'm looking for her compassion, or acceptance, or anything so I know what she's thinking.

"You've always had so much confidence," Lilly starts, "I admire that. Here you are coming out to me, when I've never even had the courage to come out to you…" wait… Lilly's…? Oh. Lilly's gay. Why didn't I see it before? Lilly likes girls. I like girls. I don't know what I'm trying to get at.

"Lilly, I'm sorry you thought you were losing me," I stand up so I'm next to her.

"No, no, it's fine. Now I know why you were upset. Mikayla dating Oliver, you-you like her. Well I'm going to help you win her!" Lilly raises a fist in the air, feigning triumph. I giggle, and pull her into me, glad to have my best friend back again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entering school the next morning I see Mikayla waiting for me at my locker. Her face brightens up as she sees me, but quickly it dawns on her, I might still be angry with her, and she sort of frowns.

Reaching my locker, she looks at me, searching for some sort of sign that I might talk first, when she realizes I'm not, she speaks, "Miley, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should be more considerate," her pride's not letting her fully apologize.

"So you're dating Oliver?" I completely change the subject, seeing how Mikayla takes my curve ball.

"Er, what?" she looks at me perplexed, "Well, uh, yeah," she finally answers.

"Okay," I say and start to walk away from her. I want her to want more information why I just asked that. I want to be mysterious; I want her to want me.

"Does that bother you?" Mikayla asks catching up to me, walking on my right side.

"No," I say it high pitched, in that knowing voice.

"What's with you?" Mikayla tries stepping in front of me, so I would stop and maybe talk to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Oliver? Lilly was the one who had to tell me," shit. I let too much emotion out in that, remember Miley you're supposed to be mysterious! Crap, now she knows I'm upset that she's dating Oliver.

I see her smirk, she probably thinks she knows it all now, "Awh, are you jealous that we won't be spending so much time together?" she says this in that baby voice, and pretends to be pinching my cheeks.

"No, I just thought we were friends. I just thought that friends tell each other these type of things, you know who they're dating and what not," I have no idea what I'm trying to get at, but we're quickly reaching our classroom.

"Miley, we are friends, I just didn't get the chance," her emotions are going on haywire, she doesn't know what's with me, she looks completely confused. Good, this is where I want her.

And what's further amazing is Lilly is right where she's supposed to be. "Hey babe," Lilly grins walking over to me, pulling me into a hug. Right now I want to be ambiguous to whether I'm with Lilly or not, so I can fully confuse Mikayla. Lilly kisses my cheek, and walks next to me on my left side.

"What's this?" Mikayla points at Lilly and me.

"What?" I respond to Mikayla dumbfounded, "We're best friends."

"We don't do that," Mikayla seems to be boiling with anger.

"Do you want to?" I ask her, laughing on the inside. Mikayla looks absolutely adorable, and I would jump at the chance to hug and kiss her on the cheek.

Mikayla's eyes widen, and her whole face turns crimson, "I, uh, no," damn. I really wanted to.

"Hey Mikayla, want to come with me and Miley after school to the beach?" Lilly asks leaning forward a bit so she can look at her.

"No," Mikayla grouchily responds.

"Oh, Lilly! I'm gonna wear that new green polka dotted bikini we bought at the mall the other day, it doesn't show too much, right? Hopefully the guys won't be drooling over me," I needed Mikayla to come to the beach, so I can tell her how I feel. Maybe if she feels the same way about me, she'll want to come just to see me in the bikini.

"What would we do at the beach?" Mikayla now seems interested, "I mean like _if_ I came."

"Surf, hang out, eat, bask in the sun, et cetera," Lilly laces her fingers with mine, a subtle detail, that I hope Mikayla notices.

"Okay, I'm coming," Mikayla says eyeing Lilly's right hand which was fused with my left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I really need to end one of my stories soon… I'm doing this one, Losing Sanity, and Dériver! Not to mention I really start this new one, cause I have a really really good idea that I think all you Liley fans will enjoy :P Actually I have TWO really good ideas! But I promise to at least end one of my fanfics before starting another!**

"Lilly, she's not coming," I sigh and lay down on the towel. "I wore this for nothing," I refer to my bikini that purposely showed off too much skin.

"She'll come, don't worry," Lilly tries to assure me, but it isn't really working.

I groan and roll over, letting my back get warmed by the sun. Maybe Mikayla doesn't like me, and I was just imagining things when I thought she was jealous. "Miley, she's coming!" Lilly whispers excitedly, and I feel her sit on my butt with one leg on each side of my body, "Hand me the sun tan lotion, quick!" Lilly says in a hasty tone.

I hand her the bottle, and soon after feel Lilly's hands softly massaging my back with the cool liquidy substance. "Hey Miley," Mikayla warmly greets me, "Hi Lilly," her voice drops a significant amount.

I look up at her, she has her hair down, Chanel sunglasses on, and a clear lipgloss… oh and her very, very revealing red polka dotted bikini. She looks fucking hot! I almost had the urge to push Lilly off and suggest Mikayla rub the lotion in for me, but oh… what's that? Lilly's hand is three millimeters away from my ass. Ohh… don't stop rubbing down there. "Mmmm," crap. That was not supposed to be vocalized.

"What's that Miley?" Lilly innocently asks, and I swear I heard Mikayla growl.

"I said, I think you missed a spot," trying to hide my obvious pleasure with a lie.

"Move Lillian," Mikayla snarls, "I can do a better job, I won't miss any spot on Miley _at all_," I glance up, and it looks like Mikayla is ready to forcefully move Lilly.

Lilly's hesitating… but why? She knows I like Mikayla. Was she enjoying what she was doing? As quick as the pressure left my lower back/butt, it returned, but I found the pressure from Mikayla much more enjoyable, and unbearable at the same time. I swallow a moan that was threatening to escape my lips. "Better?" Mikayla asks in her best sexy voice.

"Much," I manage to squeak out, but quickly shut my mouth, knowing if my it's open for too long, Mikayla and Lilly will both once again hear… well you know…

"You see Lilly, some of us are just better at… pleasuring others," Mikayla states in this all-knowing voice.

"Why are you even interested in pleasuring _girls_?" Lilly grunts, "Don't you have Oliver?"

I glare at Lilly; she's not supposed to be fighting over me with Mikayla. She's supposed to be the good best friend, and let me have Mikayla. Mikayla lifts herself off me, now I'm really angry at Lilly. "I can see when I'm not welcome. I think I will go see Oliver, enjoy your girlfriend, Miley," Mikayla walks away, and doesn't even turn around once.

"Lilly!" I shout, "What the hell was that about?!"

"Miley, I--"

"—No Lilly! You know I like her, and you just go ahead and ruin it for me?! I thought you said you were going to help me! Not ruin my chances!" I'm yelling at her, even if I don't mean to be, but she did ruin everything. Now Mikayla thinks I'm dating Lilly, but I'm not! I WANT YOU MIKAYLA! I wish I had the actual courage to shout that right now.

"I'm sorry Miley, I don't know what overcame me," she says this in a defeated tone, staring at the sand, the ocean, anything but me.

"I just… I just really like Mikayla, you know that, right Lilly?" I want to make sure Lilly isn't falling for me, because then I don't think I could stand hurting her.

"Yes," she's definitely depressed.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I shouldn't have. I should really learn to get my point across without shouting.

I scoot myself towards her, and envelope my arms around her. "I have to be honest," Lilly starts, and this is where it comes where she says she likes me, "I like Mikayla too." WHAT?! I was not expecting that. I drop my arms from her, and I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I've just been double betrayed.

"I'm not going to do anything!" she gets this out fast, before I can really react, "but since you're my best friend, you deserve to know! I didn't say it so you could be mad at me… I said it so you would know, and see how much I trust you, and how much our friendship means to me," her eyes are filled with hurt, I'm even unsure how to respond now. Should I be angry after that mini-speech?

"I-- thank you," I manage to get out, "thank you for being honest, and telling me."

Lilly smiles with relief, happy that I'll still be her best friend no matter what. "Anyways, you know she would touch you with a twenty foot pole, right? Mikayla hates you," I laugh at the idea of Lilly and Mikayla.

"I pushed her away purposely for you. I wasn't sure how you'd react to me liking girls at first, then when you became best friends with her, I figured it'd be weird for your two best friends to date… and now especially since you have a crush on her, I'm happy I made her hate me," Lilly stands up, and brushes some sand off herself.

I stand next to Lilly, "You really are the best friend I could ever ask for," I throw myself at her, and immerse her into yet another hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while since an update for this story, so here's one:D And I wrote this cause I made a deal with greyiron-93 if I updated 2 of my stories, she'd update bite the hand that feeds and post a oneshot, but I think she's gonna only be able to do one by tonight :P Anyways, enjoy!**

"So Lilly, do you think she likes me?" I ask as we sit back down on the beach.

"I do, I think you should go for it!" Lilly gives me a pained smile. This must be hard for her, to support her best friend more than go for a crush.

"But what about Oliver? He doesn't even know I'm a _lesbian_ yet!" I lowered my voice into a whisper when I said lesbian. I feel guilty to a certain point about wanting to take Oliver's girlfriend, but angry as well, because I've been wanting her for so long now.

"Well why don't you tell her, and see how it goes from there? Don't worry about what might happen, what if this and what if that. Just go with it!" She stands up, and then helps me up before giving me a slight push in the direction Mikayla walked off too.

"Just leave your cell on, okay?" I ask as my body moves forward but my head is still turned looking at her, waiting for a response.

"Of course," she smiles, and waves her cell phone at me.

I reach Rico's and see Mikayla throwing french fries back and forth with Oliver, giggling every time she nails him in the face. "Uhm, hey," I wave awkwardly approaching their table.

"Hey Miles," Oliver grins at me, obviously happy where he is in life.

"Hi Miley, how's your girlfriend? She shouldn't be so jealous, especially since I already have a great guy… unless she's jealous of me," now I know Mikayla is going to forever tease me about how Lilly reacted.

"Listen," I say a bit aggravated, "can I just talk to you alone for a moment?"

Oliver kisses Mikayla's cheek before walking towards Jackson, "I'll be right here!" he shouts to Mikayla, pointing at the juice bar.

"Mikayla, Lilly is not my girlfriend," I state taking the seat Oliver just got out of.

"Then why was she all over you today, at school, and here? And why did she get all defensive when I was hitting on you," Mikayla instantly stopped herself before she went any further. She made a slip up, and now there was no way to fix it.

"So you admit you were hitting on me?" I grin, leaning forward a bit.

"Who wouldn't?" she smirks back, seeing how I didn't react badly to what she said.

"Mikayla, I'm going to be real honest right now," I take a deep breath in, "I want us to be more than just best friends," I squeeze my eyes shut, I already know she likes me, but it's still hard to confess something like that.

"I do too," she responds, taking my hand in hers, "really."

"I just, I just don't want you to break up with Oliver though," a pain shoots through me as I say this, "he looks really happy for once. I'll be willing to share you… just don't tell him, okay?"

"Anything for you sweetie," she rubs my hand with both her thumbs, staring at me dreamily.

"So do you think you can come over tonight? When you and Oliver are done here?" I ask, hoping she didn't already make plans with him tonight.

"I'll call you before I leave, okay?" she needs to wrap things up here, because I see Oliver heading back to us, I've taken too much time talking to his girlfriend already.

"I'll see you later then," I say very quietly, and stand up waving goodbye.

Walking back to Lilly, I refuse to turn around, to see Oliver flirting with my secret girlfriend. That feels nice to say. Secret girlfriend.

"Lilly! You were right!" I screech with happiness, and she jumps off the blanket jumping up and down with me, the both of us squealing.

"So she dumped Oliver's ass for you?" Lilly asks me, full of excitement.

"No… I-I told her not to break up with Oliver… for his sake. He just looks so happy, you know?" I really do feel torn. Oliver's always been a great friend, and Mikayla would make a great girlfriend, but for _me_! Oh Miley, you have to stop being so selfish. Just share her.

"Wow, Miley, that's… that's really amazing of you," Lilly seems baffled, "I don't think I could ever be able to do that. Like if I knew someone liked me, and I liked them, I sure as hell wouldn't share 'em for anything," please Lilly just go on, make me realize even more what a big mistake I made.

"Lilly," I say looking right at her, "just shut up," and we both start laughing right after I say that, knowing I can never sound serious when I'm trying to be mean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, remember just call me if anything goes wrong with your guys' secret meet up, okay?" Lilly says sitting on the couch with me, Mikayla just called me to tell me she was on her way now.

"Why? So you can have you way with her?" I laugh, and Lilly pushes me.

"No! But good luck! I love you, just call me okay?" Lilly hugs me and runs out my back door, cause usually when Mikayla calls to say she's on her way, it really means she's less than a minute away.

_Ding-dong!_ See! Told ya! It's only been 53 seconds. I open the door, and notice Mikayla changed into some more comfortable than what she was wearing at the beach, but still sexy. She's wearing low cut jeans, and a blue tank top, that ends a little higher than normal ones, so that you can see a sliver of skin between her pants and shirt. "You know, you don't have to stare, you already have me," Mikayla enters, and closes the door behind her.

"You know me, and I know you, so let's skip the 'let's go slow,' and get started," holy crap, I did not know Mikayla could be this forward. Actually, I did, but oh my.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am horrible with updating, but we all knew that already. All I have to say is thanks for sticking with me guys, and my bad updating timing skills. Yeah.**

I seriously did not think that after 5 hours of confessing my love for Mikayla that we would be on my gray couch in my living room, making out intensely. I'm lying on the couch, as she is not really straddling me, but more of hovering over me like a ravaged beast. She swoops her head down and grazes my neck with her front teeth, then allows a small piece of my skin to become in between her maxillary incisors and mandibular incisors.

I reach my hand up, and gently squeeze her butt, and it just so happens that at this very moment, this very instance, my dad opened the front door. "Oh my, this hurts my eyes more than that time Uncle Earl bathed in Aunt Pearl's broccoli casserole," Robbie Ray said, covering his face with his left hand.

"Dad-dee!" I screech, and stand up quickly, meaning the girl, Mikayla, who was on top of me was now sprawled out on the floor. She grunts, and gives me a look from the carpet.

"Y'know most of the time when someone wants to date my daughter, they shake my hand when they meet me, although you bowing to me is alright as well," I roll my eyes at my dad's stupid joke, but Mikayla stood up faster than Jackson did back in Tennessee when he realized he was on top of this fungus that fell off Aunt Pearl's foot.

"Mr. Stewart!" Mikayla exclaims, and holds out her right hand, "Mikayla."

My dad nods his head, "I know who you are, but why were you and my daughter having a WWF wrestling match on my couch?"

Mikayla looks at me, hoping I could give some sort of advice to win over my dad. Instantly I point to my hair and give a thumbs up, praying she knows that means 'compliment hair.'

"I like your daughter, _a lot_, and well, I'd like to date her. Oh! By the way you hair is looking ravishing this evening," she looks back at me with questioning look, and I nod my head approvingly, letting her know she did everything perfect.

"Really?" Robbie asks unsure, and lightly touches his hair, "I just bought this new shamp—and you are not going to distract me this easily. I need to talk this over with Miley, but you will be able to take her out at another time," my dad kindly says and escorts her to my front door.

I wave to her apologetically, and she does the same to me.

Once the door is fully closed, daddy walks over to me and sits on the couch, where he seems to be thinking. "Mikayla?" he asks as if it was a dream that he just saw the two of us making out.

"Mikayla," I confirm.

"Why Mikayla out of all your other choices?!" My dad exclaims, knowing her hate for Hannah Montana, "why, there's Lilly, Sarah, and The Cracker… and Oliver, you know he's got those feminine features."

"So first off, you're okay with me being… well you know? And secondly, The Cracker? Do you want me dead in two seconds flat?"

"Miles, I don't care if you bi, lesbian, straight, or transgender, you're still Miley Stewart… well unless you feel like a boy stuck in a girl's body, then maybe you're Milo, but right back to the point, I love you Miles no matter what. But Mikayla?"

"Well, she's cute," I nod my head as if I was agreeing with myself, "and so ho—I mean…" I couldn't think of an excuse, but there was no way to cover that one up.

"Alright, you guys becoming friends was okay, but you becoming intimately involved with her is another story. She hates Hannah Montana, what are you going to do when she finds out?" he asks me truly concerned about my well-being.

"I don't know daddy, but when that time comes, everything will be fine. I'm gonna go up to my room," I need to call Lilly and tell her everything that happened, then Mikayla to assure her everything's fine.

"Alright, but just know if I catch you and Mikayla wrestling again, there's gonna be consequences," my dad wags his finger at me and walks off into the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lilly, you won't believe what just happened!" I shout into my cell phone.

"You made my ear drums explode?" Lilly sarcastically asks.

"No, no. Okay, me and Mikayla were on the couch in the living room in a pretty heated… well, make-out session, and guess who walks in?!"

"Hannah Montana?!" Lilly guesses.

"No…" sometimes I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Fred Astaire?" Lilly guesses again.

"No, he's dead, but my dad! My dad walked in on Mikayla and me! It was sooo embarrassing, but Mikayla won him over with a great hair compliment."

"Was your dad okay with everything?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah," _beep_, "oh, hold on Lils, I'm getting another call," I press the send button on my cell phone, then press it to my ear again, "Hello?"

"Hey babe, everything go okay?" it's Mikayla.

A smile formed the second I heard her voice, "Yeah everything's just perfect. Actually so perfect, that I was thinking maybe you'd like to have dinner with Daddy and me tomorrow night?" hopefully this dinner will get Dad to see what a great person Mikayla really is.

"Sounds wonderful honey, I'll just cancel my dinner plans with Oliver."

Wait. She had plans with Oliver? Maybe we should have the dinner with my dad another day, because I want them both to be happy. I can't be the destruction of their relationship, "No, don't. We'll do dinner another day."

"Hun, it's okay. I'll just schedule one with Oliver the day after tomorrow, I really want to make a good impression on your Dad."

"Okay," I'm happy she decided to choose me over Oliver. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm just a teenager in love. Well, not love, but extreme like_like_. "Oh, I gotta go, Lilly's on the other line!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow in school!"

I press the button again to switch over to Lilly, "Hey, sorry about that, it was Mikayla."

"Ooohhh," Lilly says in a teasing manner.

"Hey I'ma hit the haystack, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, night!"

"Night," and with that I lie down in my bed, only to dream about a certain brunette popstar.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what are you going to where on your date tonight?" Lilly smirks at me, while walking on my left side to our next class.

"First off, it ain't a date… if my daddy's there, there's no way in hell it could even possibly be a date. And secondly, I was sort of hoping you could come home with me after school and help me pick something out?" I walk into the classroom, and see Mikayla sitting on Oliver's desk, and she playfully taps his nose with her pointer finger.

"Yeah, sure," Lilly says, distracted, she was watching the two of them flirt as well.

Oliver looks a bit upset, but Mikayla's laugh instantly makes him smile again, and they share a kiss. I feel my chest tighten as I watch this, and I turn away, not being able to bear the pain. I know I suggested that she still date him, but I can't be around them while they're together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What about this shirt?" Lilly laughs holding up a present I received from Mamaw two years ago. It was a fuzzy pink shirt and in blue lettering it says 'I don't dress up like a whore, cause my grandma dresses me.' Stupidest shirt I've ever gotten from her, she probably doesn't even know what whore means.

"No!" I shout and push Lilly, before bursting out in hysterical laughing.

"Try it on," Lilly says seriously, handing me the shirt.

"Hell to the no!" I bat it away.

"Please, please, please, please with sugar on top!"

"No!"

"I'll be your best friend," Lilly grins, is she stupid or something?

"You're already my best friend, you dimwit," and I hit the shirt out of her hands so it falls on the floor.

"Fine, be that way," Lilly walks back into my closet, giving me the cold shoulder.

My cell phone begins buzzing against my wooden dresser, and I reach for it, "Hello?"

"Hey baby, we still on for tonight?" It's Mikayla, instantly a smile appears on my face, and I feel like I'm in a dream state.

"Yeah, of course," I breathe out; just hearing her voice makes my whole body feel weak.

"Good, I'll be there at seven sweetie."

"Bye," I close my phone and lean my back against my dresser.

My head is swirling, and I can't stop thinking about her. It's this weird spell that has come over me, when I think about her too much, I feel sad and happy at the same time. Depressed, because she isn't with me right now, and happy, because I know she's mine and I'll be seeing her soon anyways.

"How about this?" Lilly asks holding up a red halter top and low cut faded jeans.

"Perfect," I stand up and take the items from her, "should I try it on, just to make sure?"

"Hell yeah," she grins and sits down on my bed, "well go on, get changed," she points to my bathroom.

"I'm on it!" I giggle and run into my bathroom. My life is so perfect right now; I have an amazing best friend who really understands me, and an absolutely gorgeous girlfriend. What more could you ask for?

Pulling on the clothes Lilly picked out for me, I look in the mirror and smile, seeing which one looked the best with my outfit. The sexy smile? No. How about the goofy smile? Definitely no. The lustful smile? Maybe, it could work. The cute smile? Aw yeah, that's the one.

"Miley, you almost done?" Lilly shouts from the other side.

"Yeah," I respond, "I'm coming out now."

The second I walk out, Lilly's eyes seem to sparkle, and she's at loss for words. "Do I look okay?" I want to make sure her silence isn't because it looks bad.

"More than okay," she whispers, "you look fucking hot, Mikayla's going to want to be on you in five seconds."

"Not two?"

"Maybe a fraction of a second."

"Hopefully she won't though, daddy said he'd ground me if he found Mikayla and me 'wrestling' again," I motion for the fake quotation marks with my hands when I said 'wrestling.'

"Haha, sucks for," Lilly stands up, "well I should be on my way out. Have a wonderful evening," her smile is sad, and the whole atmosphere of the room changed to a depressing one.

"Lils, you okay?" I step closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiles sadly again. What is with you Lilly?

"Well, I'll call you after the dinner, okay?"

"Alright," she begins to exit my room.

"You're not going to hug me goodbye?" I ask confused, this was the first time Lilly was going to leave without doing that.

"Oh right," she comes back to me, and hugs me for less than a second, and then leaves.

Lilly… you're not upset because you want to be with Mikayla, right? I hope not, I don't like it when you're not happy because of me. This is so hard, I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of two rocks, I really like Mikayla, but I want Lilly to happy too… and I want Oliver to stay happy as well. I care too much about other people; I wish I were more selfish… heh, that's a weird wish.

"Miley get your butt down here and help your old pops cook!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ding-dong_.

"I got it!" I shout to my dad, who was standing right next to me.

"Okay!" he shouts right back.

I run over to the door, but come to a halt when I realize I have to primp myself a little. I pat down my hair, and brush hair off my shirt, and then I pull at the edges of my shirt to make it straighter—_Ding-dong_. Gosh, she's impatient.

I open the door, and Mikayla hands me a bouquet of flowers. Who doesn't love flowers? "Thanks," I notice she has another bouquet as well, "why did you get two bouquets?"

"One for the old man," oh she's good. She's real good.

She steps inside, and I let my eyes observe every part of her. She's wearing long black dressy pants, and nice vee-neck blue shirt. Her makeup is flawless, and her face is getting closer? Oh she wants a welcome kiss.

She pecks my lips, and we walk together into the kitchen, "Mr. Stewart, I brought you some flowers," she holds them out for him.

"Oh, thank you Mikayla!" he takes them, and begins searching for a vase, "you know the last time someone bought me flowers was all the way back when I had a mullet—"

"—No! No boring stories, dad!" I scold him, and he smiles sheepishly at me.

"So what'd you two make for dinner?" Mikayla takes my hand in hers, and laces our fingers.

"Pot roast chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, and string beans," daddy smiles, he's always proud of his cooking.

"Well, let's dig in!" Mikayla takes a seat at the table, and I follow suit. I love how she feels comfortable already in this house.

The rest of dinner went nicely, the more Mikayla talked, the more my daddy loved her, seriously there's not one thing he hates about her. Now we're both waiting by my front door, she's holding my hands swinging them back and forth, "tonight was great, now I can take you on as many dates as I want," she releases one of my hands to brush a strand of my hair out of my face, and tucks it behind my ear. She leaves her hand there, and I lean up for our goodnight kiss.

She leans down the rest of the way, and kisses me slowly, "Five Mississippi," shut up dad, you ruin good moments. She speeds up the kiss, knowing my dad is counting down now, "Four Mississippi."

I step forward so our bodies touch, "Three Mississippi."

She grabs my hip, "TIME'S UP!" he skips two and one, seeing Mikayla's bold move in front of him.

"Good night hun," she gives me one last peck.

I watch her leave, and trace my lips, discovering she left a residue of her lip-gloss on me, "Next time you won't get five seconds."

"I didn't even get five seconds this time," I argue playfully with my dad.

"Well maybe your girlfriend should keep her hands to herself," he smirks, and waves me off to bed.

"Night dad," I begin heading to my room.

"Night bud."


End file.
